


Layden：Hoping right now

by KnightNO4time



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero





	Layden：Hoping right now

Liam动用狼人的脚步穿过后山树林，他感觉自己的运动鞋几乎都要和地面擦出火花。他水蓝色的眼睛此时变成漂亮的黄金色，满是兴奋与期待，甚至在逆着风奔跑时忍不住发出阵介与人类欢呼和狼嗥之间的笑声。或许此后Scott会问问他在发什么信号，不过现在Liam根本不在乎，他甚至希望可以惊飞整个森林里的鸟。  
最终前方视野豁然开朗，树木的消失宛如敞开了一扇门。月光戴着幽蓝的银色薄纱洒下，Liam于沙石地上停下脚步，让自己没有滑出边界掉到裂谷中去。不过他抬起双手冒冒失失的稳住平衡期间，目光早已迫不及待的寻觅想见到的那个身影。  
然而那抹身影在裂谷对面，深褐色的卷发被夜风扬起，梳理成一缕缕波纹。Hayden似乎等了许久，她放下手机收起那荧幕上刺眼的光，在Liam冲出森林前就发现似的转过了身。  
两人隔着那被断开的距离面对面，但黑夜无法干扰他们的视线。两人明亮发光的眼睛让一切清晰清晰可见，同时在他们早已熟知对方的大脑里，展露于两人脸上的幸福笑容足够被轻易描绘出来，不漏一丝细节。  
“我知道你能听见，”Hayden笑着说出话，兴奋令她呼吸急促。Liam下意识连连点头，但很快便开口给予回应，“当然。”他们的耳朵足够灵敏，这点距离不是难度。这种时候他们就会感激现在的体质，因为这帮他们将距离轻易缩短。  
“我还是比你跑得快，”Hayden开起玩笑，但她的奇美拉体质证明这话并非虚假。同时Liam也赞许的摆着头，他喜欢看着Hayden自信的样子，“我总是跑不过你。”  
Hayden跟着学校的女子足球队去附近的小镇上进行培训，这让Liam的暑假假期损失了四分之一时间同Hayden共处。即使他们每天通电话，视频，并且Hayden答应给他带礼物，可这并不能阻止他们想念彼此。  
如果比肯山此时出了什么情况，Liam或许会庆幸Hayden不被牵扯其中。可在和平的日子里，Liam觉得自己寂寞的几乎要发出类似犬类的呜咽声。  
“她明天就回来了，”今天白天时，好友Mason拍着Liam的肩膀如此安慰。Liam实在不好意思拉着朋友配自己混一天，以便转移注意力，毕竟Mason还要和Corey约会呢。可Mason不介意，并在分开前还比了个电话手势，“无聊可以打给我。”  
Liam怀抱着感激之情往家走，却没想到手机来了Hayden的短信。明明是明早发车回来，可Hayden却说自己等不及要见Liam，并且她骗过教练后一路依靠奇美拉的脚程跑了回来。Liam起先以为她疯了，可Hayden从来都是说到做到。更何况Hayden还留言给他说要在老地方见，Liam只能想到他们约会的后山。  
或许从Scott开始，每代Alpha都会带女朋友来这里幽会。即使没来过几次，但一提到老地方，Liam脑子里就冒出来。身为狼人的直觉告诉他这准没错，所以还没打开家门他就掉头换了方向，一路冲着后山奔去。  
越接近裂谷，谷地送上的风就越告诉他Hayden的靠近。那个熟悉的气息被送出了好远，虽说不会轻易发现，可现在几乎充满了Liam鼻腔。  
两人面对面奔跑，穿过人们踩出的道路，而或者不被开拓的林间野道，彼此都不减速。没有什么能够阻挡他们，月光的明亮暗示着今夜和平，不可能再有多余的麻烦骚扰他们的重逢。  
“见到你真好，”此时Liam松下肩膀，压不住的苦笑也从那有些发烫的喉咙里冒出来，“但你不能再近一点吗？”  
Hayden被他逗笑了，毕竟很少能看到距离这么远的重逢画面。可惜他们可没时间绕道相逢，此时一个最快速的拥抱才是他们所需要的。  
“接住我。”Hayden这样说着，变掉头跑出段距离。随后她转头冲远处的Liam递去个不被看清的决议神色，毫不犹豫的冲着悬崖冲刺。  
Liam相信，Hayden的胆大与行动力，都比他高出许多。就和当年他们一起跳过这段裂谷从而逃脱险境那般，若不是Hayden主张他肯定会犹豫再三。  
因此此时，Liam有些谎的后退几步寻找好位置，他不自觉的张开手迎接自己的女友。Hayden的身影脱离了黑压压的森林背景，跃去被月光照亮的暗蓝色夜空。她的长发被抛去身后，如同张开竖起的翅膀。Hayden的双腿还残留着跳起发力的姿势，随后握拳举起的双臂伴着弧度下移而张开。她脸上没有犹豫和恐惧，从是满满的喜悦。  
女孩被月光包裹的身姿深深的吸引了Liam的眼球，这短短一跃却好似慢放的镜头。可时间一点也不留情，下一秒Liam瞬间感到Hayden坠入怀中。冲力令他后退几步，却还是稳不住，从而两人双双栽去地面。  
砸到地面的感觉可不太好受，Liam下意识闭着眼哼出声，可他并未听到Hayden的丝毫抱怨。取而代之的是，他的呻吟被堵在口中，Hayden的吻热情而缠绵，就同他们的心似的。  
对方额头垂下的长发搔过他的耳朵，遮去外界的光。而他被那双怀念的手指抚摸着脸颊，眯起眼一次次捕捉唇部的柔软，手情不自禁的搂上去。  
脚步之间没了距离，双手之间也没有了距离，目光没有了距离，亲吻也没有了距离。  
这才是他们所希望有的重逢，不管隔着怎样大的裂谷，他们都能短短几秒跨越。  
“回去吧，我想在床上拥抱你，”Liam为过多的亲吻而气喘吁吁。Hayden条件反射似的点着头，嘴角深情的笑容逐渐化得更大。她享受Liam所说的话，也期待词语的实现。  
Hayden站起身，伸手将男友拽起。可他们舍不得松开对方，而是并肩后十指相扣。“我也想躺在床上被你拥抱，”Hayden用肩轻轻碰了碰Liam，“但在此之前，我们先要走回去。”  
别担心，这点距离对他们来讲，都不是问题。


End file.
